A braking system of a vehicle can include a control unit for exercising control over the braking system of the vehicle under certain conditions. For example, during movement of the vehicle the control unit can receive signals from various sensors and, based on a control program stored in memory, control the operation of various parts of the braking system including pumps and valves. Specifically, the controller can receive signals from sensors, wherein the signals correspond to existing driving conditions. The controller can receive the signals and quantify the existing driving conditions. These quantified conditions are compared to predetermined values by a processor of the control unit and command signals are emitted in response to these comparisons. Reasons for taking control of the braking system generally relate to enhancing or optimizing vehicle dynamics or reducing stopping distances.
Improvements have been forthcoming in the evolution of hydraulic braking circuits for hybrid brake systems. These have included both standard and integrated pre-charged versions. Although cold temperature performance is enhanced with integrated pre-charge, some operators of vehicles may also wish to have reduced pump pulsations in the brake pedal to improve driving comfort.